Eelpool
No, it is not an Eel/Whirlpool shipfic. This is about Whirpool in the pool of eels, or at least begining at that point in time. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to give me your opinions below. Please edit out grammer and spelling mistakes, and only grammer and spelling mistakes (there most likely will be alot of "teh"s. Should be "the"s). No SeaWings were harmed in the writing of this book, except in the mind of the author, GoshawkSkywing. Prologue The electricity seared his flesh, burned his bones. He could not even think. The eels bit at his wings, his tail. They nibbled his ears, his talons. He was engulfed in a cloud of biting, snapping, shocking, electric eels. The shocks ended swiftly, but the pain did not. The eels lost interest in him, and he slowly drifted to the floor, twitching. Blood leaked from his wounds as his unseeing eyes stared around, his wings and limbs flinching with uncontrolled impulses. Hours later, he just barely managed to drag himself onto the walkway. With every movement, pain shot through his scorched body, but, slowly, exhaustion won. His dreamless sleep was interrupted by a large black-cloaked dragon, looming over him. Whirlpool did not so much as hear the question as feel it. The figure tilted it's head at him, tattered cloak whipping in a breeze that was not there. Whirlpool was given the choice. Live in sorrow and redeem yourself, or come with him and be in a paradise, guilty with what you have tried to do, and knowing you could have done something about it. Whirlpool hesitated. Who are you, he thought. Make your choice. I will be back, and he was gone. The green SeaWing considered the choice. He wondered if the dragon could control whether he came or went to this "paradise", or live, if he could restore his mind, fully and permanently, from the damage the electric eels had done. He knew that eccesive electricity was bad for the brain, but he could not remember why. Exactly. The tatter-cloaked dragon reappeared, trailing a hundred-odd SeaWings, all sad and angry. They stared at Whirlpool, wondering how he could have gotten there, and at themselves and the large dragon, staring at him with eyes he could not see. Whirlpool cleared his throat, unsure. Her peered around, and finally fixed his eyes on the dragon. Whirlpool knew his answer, now. "I have made my choice. I will stay, but I have one request to make. Can you please reverse all damage done to my mind by the eels?" The answer floated into his mind, a question in itself, a choice. I do nothing, or I heal your mind, at a cost to your body? "What cost?" ''Painful episodes, with little or no warning, or perhaps blindness. Deafness, maybe, or perchance you would like to continue life as a mute? ''Whirlpool shuddered at the mocking sincerity. ''I will choose, and you can wait and see. ''The figure and the SeaWings swirled away, and Whirlpool awoke. He could think straight, but could he hear? He could defiately see, but could he speak? He tried, but was was silent. He sighed. I guess I should go to the Deep Palace. Where else? He considered the fact that he was in the prison. At least he was not in a cell. He started off for the ocean. Many years later... Chapter 1 Whirlpool stared at Queen Auklet with disbelief. How could she, of all dragons, condemn him? Why was Coral not saying anything. He turned his head, looking for the ex-queen. She glanced at him from the stands, gave him a sad look, and turned back to her daughter. Queen Auklet was flashing "...For your assault on my sister, the Princess Tsunami, without whom I would not be alive today, you are hereby condemned to a lifetime in prison, and the mines. Trial dissmissed." Whirlpool struggled as the guards unchained him from the accused's pillar. "How? Why?" One of them slapped him with her tail. They dragged him to the undersea prisons, and threw him in a high-security cell. On the way there, he had been hit with one of his "fits", the agony he had agreed to along with loosing his voice for the repair of his mind, in his barter with the strange dragon, all those years ago. The gaurds had just dragged him along as he twitched and screamed in aquatic. It was over by the time they had reached the cell he was to be in. Limp as thay chained him to the wall, Whirlpool had considered the looks of the other prisoners. Thay had probably been wondering why a dragon in such pain was going into such a high security cell. Maybe thay thought he was mad, or maybe thay even recognized him as the Great Whirlpool, second in literary skills only to Queen Coral, herself, and an utter genius. He sighed, quietly, and tried to get comfortable. A few hours later, he was considering this when a clank of chains, muffled by water, was heard, accompanied by a jerk. Whirlpool was suspended from the celing, a few chains in the floor keeping it so that he could not swing around. Moons! How could he have forgotton? The door opened and it was Coral, his friend and writing companion, accompanied by gaurds. She sent them out, and looked sadly at what had become of the great writer. Whirlpool noticed her forlorn gaze. "I'm sorry", she flashed at last. "It's not your fault. What could you have done, anyways?" She reached out a talon to caress his green scales. They still had slightly ragged, burnt edges from the eels. He smiled at her. "I have one thing you should know", she flashed at last. "You will go to the mines tomorrow. After that, you will be kept with the other dragons who are spending their punishment in the mines. Good luck" She released him, and stepped out, her blue scales gleaming softly in the darkness. The guards shut the door, and the grinding of ching was heard as he was dumped heavily on the ground. He curled up, closed his eyes, and slept. Chapter 2 He was give breakfast via a small slot under the door. It was a herring that appeared to have been dead for several days. Whirlpool gave it a funny look, but snapped it up, wrinkling his nose. Two gaurds came soon after, and detached him from the wall. He was roughly dragged down tunnels and passageways to a small cart. Thay chained him to the shell-and-bone wagon, and one of them muttered to him, "Good luck, you'll need it", then chuckled. A huge, brawny SeaWing, scales a murky blue-brown color, came and slipped into the harness that fit around the head and on the shoulders between the spokes of the cart, and started off. "Erm, hello. What's your name? I'm Whirlpool. You may have heard of me." he began, his stripes flashing weakly. The other pointedly made no response. Whirlpool Category:Fanfictions